Stronger than you
by The Silent Stalker
Summary: A rewrite of my old story with much better direction and characterization. Armed with newfound knowledge about himself, Harry takes on his destiny and potentially changes it for the better. Will mostly follow books with slight deviations from canon
1. Chapter 1

Stronger Than You

 _A complete rewrite of the original story which has now been deleted. I have figured out what direction I want to take the whole thing. As before, I do not own the characters or the idea of fusions. Those rights belong to JKR and Rebecca Sugar respectively._

* * *

 _Present Day_

 _"_ _Oh great. You're both out? And you're fused again? Why? I've seen what you really are." A harsh glare was shot at Hadrian, who let out a chuckle and bent down to pick up his glasses, which miraculously didn't crack. "No, you haven't!"_

 _6 Years Ago_

* * *

Harry crouched behind a bush, peering out every so often as escape plans ran through his head. It started out innocently enough but then his oaf of a cousin decided today was a prime day for Harry Hunting. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes- one emerald green and the other icy grey- and was fixing to make a break for it when he heard a voice close to his ear. _"Close your eyes child. I'll take over from here."_ Harry whirled around but no one was there. _"Child. I am not one that can't be seen now but in time. Now close your eyes."_ The voice repeated a bit more firmly and Harry hastened to follow the directions. The moment he closed them, he felt a pulling sensation at his navel and to the outside, one would've seen a small child disappear with a near silent 'pop'.

Harry opened his eyes and he found himself at the local library. "W-what happened?" he murmured, getting a few strange looks in response. _"You are safe here. If my observations are correct, your bumbling cousin dare not step foot in a library."_ Harry nodded slowly and started to meander through the shelves, pulling down a few books that seemed interesting and started to read. Sometime later, he closed the last book and rubbed his eyes with a yawn and glanced out the window, slowly paling as the full moon shone down through the window. He glanced at the clock and let out a whimper as he read it aloud. "9:30. Uncle Vernon is going to kill me." He moaned and sank to his knees. _"Hey now. Do not fret child. I will not let you be harmed. Close your eyes again."_

Harry closed his eyes again, expecting the same pulling sensation but it never came, but his head started hurting something awful. "Open your eyes now child." A deep voice intoned and Harry opened them to look up at a rather attractive male in his early twenties with piercing grey eyes, wavy black hair and a small smirk adorning his aristocratic face. "W-who are you?" The figure chuckled and brushed the younger boy's hair to the side. "Tom. Tom Riddle. Rest now. I shall take over from here." he soothed and gathered the sleepy child in his arms before disappearing with a near- silent 'pop'. The duo reappears outside a pub and Tom swiftly makes his way inside. "Room for myself and my…son please. You shall not make any mention of our arrival to anyone. Payment will be given when we no longer need the living area." The man started to protest before he slowly felt himself nodding and handed Tom a key, who smiled sweetly and wiped the man's memories before disappearing upstairs.

Once in the room, Tom lays Harry on the bed and after covering him up, he sits on the chair at the desk, deep in thought. The last thing he remembers is being forcibly split apart from his main host then silence. _I do know my main host was trying to keep immortality, but…wait. I remember going to the Potter's to kill the boy, but the spell backfired and I became who I am now but my main host is not aware of that fact. He created an accidental Horcrux and no one is aware that a piece of the Dark Lord resides in the very boy who vanquished me. Or…what I think is me. Everything is so blurry…_ He is cut from his musings as the small boy starts to whimper in his sleep and Tom swiftly looks down at the half-starved child, feeling a surge of anger welling up within him. _The fact that they left such a powerful child in the grasps of filthy Muggles is nearly insulting to his parent's sacrifice. Mark my words, Harry Potter will become the greatest wizard this era has ever seen, surpassing even myself. I shall not let him fall victim to his fears like I did._

Little did he know, this one change in Fate's plans will change the entire course of the Wizarding World.

* * *

 _Hello everyone. I have returned with a rewrite of Stronger Than You. The path for the story has changed drastically and I decided to place Horcrux!Tom as more of a mentor/father figure to Harry than a romantic partner. Speaking of Tom, he only has vague snippets of who he used to be due to being separated for 6 years and thus, has a slightly different mindset of his main host. He still despises Muggles with a passion, but he isn't hell bent on wiping them all out._

 _As for the whole fusion aspect, that will be either in the next chapter or sooner, but Harry will learn more about it before attending Hogwarts. As far as pacing, I won't skip around too much, but I also won't dwell too much on one timeframe. I do know that I will write about Tom telling Harry the truth and his suspicions and Harry's Diagon Alley trip but afterwards, I will probably skip straight to the train._

 _Enough rambling here. Hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Stronger Than You Ch. 2

 _Whooo! Back again with chapter two! In the last chapter, we meet Tom and find out a little bit about his background. In this chapter, Harry will confront his relatives and find a little bit more about himself. Like always, I do not own the characters or the idea of fusions. Those ideas belong to their respective owners._

* * *

 _3 Days Later_

Harry was nursing some sore bruises on his body as he laid in the cramped cupboard. His uncle was beside himself in anger when Harry didn't show up for three days, forcing them to do the chores and cook the meals. When he finally showed up, Uncle Vernon gave him a solid thrashing then sent him straight to the cupboard. _"Filthy Muggles laying a hand on one of Magic's own children."_ Tom had muttered as he helped Harry heal the more severe injuries. "Tom. I'm fine, I promise." Harry reassured and sent a pulse of gratitude and contentment to Tom, who was somewhat placated. At the pub, Tom explained a tiny bit of who he was and how he arrived at the pub, purposely avoiding the more morbid topics- such as him being responsible of killing his parents.

"So, if you are telling the truth, which I believe you are, all of this freaky stuff is magic and at 11, I will be going to a magical school in Scotland. My question is, if I really am a wizard, why would they put me with Muggles, especially Muggles who hate freaky stuff? Were the people who left me here not aware of the hell I might go through? Which bears the next question, _who_ left me here 6 years ago? Tom, this might be a bit much due to your lapse in memory, but do you have an inkling on a potential suspect?" Tom was silent as he regarded the young boy and carefully weighed his options. _"I… might have one idea on who could've done it. Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If my memory serves me correctly, he was the defeater of Grindlewald, thus ending the First Wizarding War, and had a knack for… using others for his own gain, for in his mind, it is all 'for the greater good.' When we go to Diagon Alley, I am certain we can find out more and my memory might return. I apologize if I failed to give you the answer you desired."_

Harry sent another wave of gratitude in Tom's direction and laid back down on the bed. "I appreciate it. Now that we have a name, we at least have a starting point." It is silent and Harry watches a spider crawl across the ceiling before talking again, this time much quieter. "TomTom? You mentioned something about…fusions? Can you please tell me more?" Another drawn-out silence stretched between the two before Tom let out a small sigh. _"In all my research of Horcruxes, there have almost never been a human Horcrux made. The last record of such a phenomenon was back during the dreaded Witch Hunts. A witch split her soul twice to live forever if she was caught, one being her daughter and the other her son. Unfortunately, her children were stoned 5 days after she made them and she herself ended up on the stake not long after. From then on, the practice was only done is secret, but never on a human, until that fateful night… Anyway child, it is close to bedtime for you. You are still a growing boy and come morning, the bruises would've faded already."_ Harry was fixing to interject when Tom fell silent and he let out a huff before closing his eyes and soon falls asleep, lulled by the thrumming in his head, unaware of the physical changes he was going through.

The next morning, Harry woke up and let out a yawn, catching himself in the shattered mirror stashed in the corner and froze. He scooted closer, ignoring the lingering pain and ran a thin, pale hand over his face. "T-Tom? What happened?" he croaked as lithe fingers ran over his cheekbones. He still looked like himself, but there was an air of…elegance to his features that he was unsure he should like or not. _"It appears that you have taken on some of my characteristics due to our bond. Why it decided to present itself now is most curious. Do not fret child. If anything, it gives you a more regal look. Now I hear those filthy Muggles coming. I'll take over the confrontation. All you need to do is give me some of your magic…"_ A few moments later, harsh knocking was heard before the door busted open and Dudley peeked his head in. "Uncle Vernon wants you and you're in trouble." He sang and disappeared again.

Harry slowly made his way out of his room and stood there and the 3 sets of eyes fell on his still form and he could feel anger bubbling up inside him as he glared at them and a nearby vase started the rattle quietly. "BOY! We feed you, clothes you and give you a place to stay and yet you think you can disappear to repay us for our kindness?!" Vernon yelled as Petunia looked on with disgust and Dudley was chowing down on a pastry. "You barely give me enough to begin with…" he muttered. "WHAT?! SPEAK UP BOY!" Vernon spat and lumbered closer to Harry and lifted him by his shirt. "I said… YOU BARELY GIVE ME ENOUGH TO BEGIN WITH!" he shouted as the same vase shattered. "You want to see what my freakiness can do? I'll show you!"

With a grunt, he kicked Vernon in the gut, which made him drop to the ground and Harry stood back up, emerald green and bright red flashing as a few objects started to levitate around the boy. "For starters, my name is now Hadrian. You will not call me Freak or boy ever again. Secondly, all the chores will be on you. I will do small things such as dishes or dusting to earn my keep. Thirdly, I want Dudley's second bedroom. Understand? I will not be your whipping post anymore" The Durlsey's could only stare as the objects floated downwards and Hadrian went back to his cupboard and closed the door before collapsing on his tiny bed. _"Probably went too far but the look of fear on their face was worth it, wasn't it child? That raw power was… remarkable Harry and it was all you. The only thing I did was channel your magic. As you grow as a wizard, your control will be even greater and your power will even rival the Dark Lord himself. Will you let me be your teacher Harry? Together, we can shape the world in our own image…"_ Harry was silent before nodding. "I-I don't want to be weak anymore Tom. I want to be able to crush my bullies and rise above them. I am…better than them." Tom nearly clapped with glee as he sent a wave of pride through their bond. _"Shall we begin?"_

* * *

 _Whelp there's chapter two. So, Harry finally starts to show his true power, but it is still a long journey before he can truly master them. Tom has now taken on a more mentor-like role and will teach Harry everything he can in the next 5 years before Hogwarts._

 _Next chapter, we are heading to Diagon Alley and we see another aspect of fusion the duo never expected. Harry also meets a certain family and their offer leaves Harry reeling. Stay tuned._

 _Oh. And from now on, Harry will be called Hadrian unless he is un-fused._


End file.
